sigue el camino de las baldosas amarillas
by padfoot-nana
Summary: sigue el camino de las baldosas amarillas, te conducirá a tu deseo más preciado" sabe que siempre recordará esas palabras que le dijo Sirius alguna vez, por que aún las puede ver. Slash


**Bueno, este es un pequeño One que se me ocurrió hace muuucho tiempo xD Es de ese tipo de cosas que me inspira Olga, quien siempre anima todos mis días y bueno... me recuerda un montón a un Remus/Sirius, por que nuestra relación es parecida (sin llegar a nada, no soy lesbiana (aun)). Por que fue quien me inspiró cantando su típica cancioncilla de los viernes por la tarde, cuando nos sentamos juntas en la parada del autobús y simplemente hablamos o esperamos en silencio…**

**Pero en esta ocasión me veo obligada a dedicárselo a Martu y a cocaine xD (Más que nada a Martu, la primera en comentar en este livejournal (el anterior lo borré en un arrebato)**

**SIGUE EL CAMINO DE LAS BALDOSAS AMARILLAS**

Remus Lupin últimamente estaba muy raro. Y eso lo había notado Sirius. Eso lo había notado James, e incluso Peter. También Lily. Pero Lily era la única de todos ellos que sabía la total y absoluta verdad del hecho de que Remusito ahora decidiese pasar más tiempo estudiando que con sus amigos, de que leyese antes que gastar una broma.

Remus estaba enamorado.

Sirius llevaba dos semanas intentando averiguar quién era la afortunada. Aunque en su interior se repetía esa frase de "la mataré como vea que no es lo suficiente para el". Sirius Black sabía que fuese la chica que fuese, él la odiaría por el simple hecho de salir con Remus.

Remus Lupin nunca hubiera imaginado que se acabaría enamorando de Sirius Black. Sirius Black era siempre tan… egocéntrico, estúpido, insensible, divertido, bromista, sincero, rebelde y gamberro… Pero lo peor es que era Sexy a más no poder. Y Remus Lupin no podía dormir en noches como esa, en las que Sirius Black dormía en la cama de al lado.

"Si alguna vez quieres ver tu deseo hecho realidad, sigue el sendero de baldosas amarillas" decía un viejo libro, escrito por un tal Frank. El mago de Oz. Sirius le había regalado ese libro por su cumpleaños y Remus lo había leído y releído.

Ciertamente, muchas noches se dedicaba a observarle en silencio, aunque Remus no lo advirtiese. A Sirius le preocupaba demasiado la salud de su amigo licántropo. Era su… Mejor amigo. Como James, Remus era especial para Sirius. Y no lo iba a cambiar por nada. Porque si con James podía poner boca abajo el mundo, Remus podía hacerle callar con una de sus miradas severas llenas de significado.

Y Remus ese día decidió salir afuera. Remus se destapó lentamente y se incorporó, miró el suelo y al no hallar zapatillas para no enfriarse los pies, decidió no ponerse nada y hacer menos ruido. Sus pies descalzos rozaron la madera del suelo cuando bajó de la cama. Sirius estaba recostado con las cortinas echadas. James dormía a pierna suelta murmurando cosas como "Lily por favor quiéreme" o "Lily dime que si". Cosas que no tendrían mucho sentido si eras de otro país pero que en Escocia, donde ellos estaban, eran archiconocidas. Peter se removía de esa forma tan graciosa de siempre. Remus suspiró y poniendo un pie tras otro, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta imperceptiblemente.

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró, los sentidos del perro se alarmaron. Abrió los ojos de par en par, dejando de fingir estar dormido y sonrió irónicamente. El sabía que desde hacía dos semanas su mejor amigo no podía dormir. No acertaba a decir que era lo que le pasaba a su lobito, porque Remus era _suyo_ indiscutiblemente.

Se levantó pensativo y miró a su mesilla intentando localizar su varita. La encontró y sonrió de nuevo, cínicamente como un tonto ya que nadie le veía sonreír. Salió del cuarto silenciosamente y bajó de uno en uno los escalones. Tragó saliva, allá abajo estaba Remus, en una butaca, frente a la chimenea encendida, con un libro en las manos. E iba descalzo.

Sirius se agachó para que no le viese por encima de la barandilla y continuó mirando al lobito. Algo le pasaba seguro. Esos suspiros no querían decir nada bueno. El hecho de que estuviese leyendo un libro del revés tampoco era normal. Y mucho menos que estuviese _descalzo_. Remus nunca iba descalzo.

Sirius se rascó la barbilla, pensativo de nuevo, y miró en dirección a Remus. Tenía que hacer algo para que su lobito se curase. Entonces se le ocurrió algo de pronto. Con un imperceptible movimiento, hizo que un haz de luz amarilla saliese volando hacia Remus y le envolviese por completo.

Sirius, aprovechando el hecho de que esa luz no dejaría ver nada a Remus hasta al cabo de un rato, bajó las escaleras y salió de la sala común. Tragó saliva, divertido, y empezó a correr por el pasillo en pijama. Su pijama era de ositos que iban con bufandas Gryffindor y era un regalo de la madre de James. Le iba a dar pena no poder ver lo que le ocurriría a Remus, pero tenía que meterse en la sala de menesteres para poder ocultarse por unos instantes.

Llegó jadeando y pasó tres veces ante la pared. Esta chirrió y se materializó una puerta por la que Sirius no tardó en pasar. Entró en la sala y se apoyó en el balcón que había esa vez en la sala, mirando hacia la luna.

Iba a descubrir la razón de la falta de sueño de Lunático.

Remus se vio envuelto en un halo de luz amarilla y apenas pudo hacer nada aparte de dejar el libro a un lado y esperar. Eso sería obra de algún bromista. Si no supiese que Sirius y James dormían hubiese apostado por que habían sido ellos.

La luz desapareció minutos más tarde, quedando solo enfrente de él unas letras amarillas, en el aire suspendido.

"Sigue el sendero de baldosas amarillas" decía claramente. Y notó que a sus pies unas baldosas comenzaban a iluminarse de color amarillo.

Remus se sorprendió y con sus pies descalzos se dispuso a seguir ese camino. Más que nada por la curiosidad de ver quien lo había conjurado.

Caminando y caminando, por los pasillos oscuros, descalzo, sin varita, sin protección. Pero a esas horas no habría nadie. Remus tragó saliva al ver que las baldosas amarillas terminaban delante de la sala de los menesteres. Remus respiró. ¿Qué habría al otro lado? Remus volvió a tomar aire antes de abrir la puerta.

Definitivamente no estaba preparado para lo que vio. Sirius de espaldas por el balcón, con su pijama de Ositos. Remus se sintió desvanecer, pero tuvo la suficiente fuerza para girarse y comenzar a caminar.

Sirius supo que Remus había entrado porque le había olido llegar. Sonrió interiormente y agitó su varita cerrando la puerta de la sala antes de que el moreno saliese. Sirius se giró con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro y caminó hasta Remus.

—Dime, Moony… ¿Qué te trajo por aquí?—preguntó Sirius, enarcando una ceja divertido.

Remus pensó que era un sueño. Si, eso debía ser. Sirius dormía en su cuarto, plácidamente.

—Por lo que veo no tienes intención de responder…—Dijo solamente Sirius, intentando no reír.—Entonces yo analizaré la situación.—dictaminó Padfoot tomando a Remus de la mano y obligándole a sentarse. Sirius se sentó enfrente de él en el suelo.—Dato número uno: vas descalzo. Dato número dos: llevas dos semanas como ido. Dato número tres: Seguiste mi hechizo de las baldosas amarillas.

Remus sintió como los colores se subían a su cara al notar que todo era cierto. Pero puso cara de indiferencia.

—Entonces… ¿Qué sugieres que me ocurre?—preguntó Remus, antes de que Sirius le cerrase los labios con los dedos de la mano derecha.

—No se habla, doctor Black está dictaminando—Dijo el chico de pelo negro con profesionalidad—Doctor Black asegura que usted está enamorado.—dictaminó Sirius sin sonreír.—Dime quien es ella.—Exigió Sirius.

Remus negó con la cabeza. Se le notaba bastante divertido por un chiste que ese "falso Sirius" había dicho.

—Te llevo una semana diciendo que no hay chica—Dijo con toda su tranquilidad.

—¿Entonces debo admitir que Remusito es un amargado?—preguntó Sirius incisivamente.

—Te repito que no soy ni un amargado ni hay chica.—repitió Remus

—Veamos entonces… mi camino de los deseos no falla… ¿Querías hablar de algo conmigo?—preguntó Sirius entornando los ojos

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres algo que yo tenga?—preguntó Sirius

Remus pareció pensarlo, pero negó de nuevo.

Sirius se desesperó, se levantó y comenzó a pasear de arriba abajo en la sala.

—¡Entonces que te ocurre?!—preguntó, ya desesperado.

—Digamos que tu ya lo sabes, pero no terminas de acertar…—le dijo igual de misterioso que siempre Remus.

Sirius hizo una mueca de dolor

—Dame una pista…—pidió poniendo morritos, de esos que Remus nunca le negaba nada si los ponía.

Remus se puso una mano en la barbilla.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres que te lo cuente?—preguntó Remus, entornando los ojos de nuevo y mirando a Sirius quien estaba de pie a diferencia de el mismo.

Sirius asintió enérgicamente.

Remus se levantó y se puso delante de Sirius.

—Presta atención porque solo lo diré una vez.—advirtió Remus con fiereza y calma a la vez.

Sirius tragó saliva.

—Adelante.

Remus, al escuchar esto, hizo lo que llevaba dos semanas queriendo hacer. Estiró de la corbata de Sirius, haciendo que este se precipitase hacia delante y Remus atrapó los labios de Padfoot en un beso sin sentido. Remus besaba con fiereza, pasión y determinación y eso era algo que a Sirius le dejó descolocado. Remus era único y lo peor es que Sirius se encontraba devolviéndole el beso. Remus se separó, con dignidad y le miró a los ojos, aún teniendo los propios abnegados en lágrimas.

—Ahí tuviste tu respuesta.—dijo Remus antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Intentando abrirla con las manos, pero no podía. Sirius dio dos zancadas y se plantó detrás suyo, le volteó y le devolvió el beso.

—No se por que no podrías volverme a repetir esa respuesta.—le dijo el chico con toda su sensualidad puesta en esas palabras.

Remus sonrió de pronto y le pasó un brazo por el cuello a Sirius, señalando las baldosas amarillas.

—Debí suponer que era cosa tuya.—dijo el hombre lobo.

—Pues ahora ya sabes… cuando desees algo con fuerza o necesites a alguien desesperadamente… sigue el camino de las baldosas amarillas… yo estaré al otro lado—añadió Sirius, antes de volver a besar a su amigo, levantarlo en brazos y salir de allá.—no quiero que te enfríes los pies.—le dijo Sirius guiñando un ojo.

* * *

Remus temblaba. Estaba solo. Sirius había muerto. Sirius había cruzado el velo. Sirius no iba a volver por más que el quisiese. Le salió una lágrima de uno de sus ojos. Ya nunca tendría esa oportunidad de ser feliz. Llevaba esperando a su hombre desde que el entró en Azkaban. Llevaba esperando otra oportunidad desde que se escapó de esa horrible cárcel. Pero Remus ya no tenía nada. Había cuidado de Harry, había evitado desgracias. ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz? El recuerdo de la persona era vívido, tangible. Y tal vez ese destello amarillo fue una alucinación, pero flotando en el aire leía

"sigue el camino de las baldosas amarillas"

Y le acompañaba ese resplandor amarillo que brillaba, vívido, en el suelo. Tal vez aún pudiese ser feliz. Porque tal vez, y solo tal vez, las baldosas amarillas le devolviesen de nuevo a él.


End file.
